Fighting For Family
by Chocolate X My Mouth
Summary: When Team Flash gets word that Cicada has kidnapped Barry, Nora is thoroughly ticked off. And so is Caitlin, who decides to go out into the field with her niece, Cisco, and Sherloque to stop Cicada... and along the way, an old friend shows up that everyone has missed dearly. (SNOWBARRY/NORA GOODNESS) (part 7 of Nora Week 2018)


***slides in on a spinny chair smiling like a madman* LAST NIGHTS EPISODE WAS SOOOOOOOOOOO GOOOOOOOOOOODDD!**

 **(if ya wanna fangirl about the episode just tell me in a PM. I'll gladly accept.)** **OUR ICICLE QUEEN IS BACK AND I'M SO HAPPY! I WOULD DO MORE EXCLAMATION POINTS BUT STUPID FANFICTION DOESN'T ALLOW MORE THAN ONE AND I FEEL LIKE GODSPEED TALKING LIKE THIS (anyone who gets this is awesome)!**

 **But yeah. KILLER FROST IS BACK! And finally, we had a great Flash episode! Loved how much OTF we got. And I'm so happy Frost is back... guys, I know this is Nora Week, but part of this is gonna be dedicated to Caitlin and Frost just because I'm so happy. It will still have lots of Nora though!**

 **Also, this story idea is sorta a different version of KF's return... but with more Snowbarry :3 And also, this idea was suggested by Write-To-You! Seriously one of the greatest writers on here, go check her out! She's got a great story in progress about Nora. :D**

 **Either way... hope y'all enjoy. :) (also using the meta from yesterday's fic because I am lazy lol)**

* * *

Caitlin, Nora, Cisco, and Sherloque looked on the screens in front of them in horror.

There, in front of them...

Barry Allen had been tied up in a chair, but it wasn't that that terrified them as much as the other stuff in the video did. Barry appeared calm, collected, and it eased their fear about him being scared and in pain.

The real fear was that Ira Billings, aka Spellbinder, was the one holding down his arms and legs to the chair with his near-indestructible orange and black cloth bindings.

And also...

Cicada stood in the background, gently rubbing Barry's shoulder in a horrific manner.

" _HELLO TEAM FLASH!_ " Ira said, cackling like a madman (which he was - he was an escapee of Arkham Asylum in Gotham). " _How are we doing today?_ "

"Give me back my dad," Nora stated, trying to appear firm, but failing; she was horrified.

" _Its okay, Nora, I'm okay,_ " Barry insisted.

" _Shut it,_ " Cicada growled, holding his dagger dangerously close to Barry's throat.

" _Now, listen up!_ " Ira cackled. " _I am giving you all one half hour to pinpoint mine and my good friend Cicada's location, before... well, let's just say you'd have to go to the Dark Web to find what compares to what we're going to do to your precious daddy!_ "

"You leave him alone," Caitlin growled.

Cicada, for some reason, took a minuscule step back...

It was barely noticeable...

But he was frightened by Caitlin. And she took notice, as did Nora.

" _Don't waste your time,_ " Cicada growled. " _Unless... you want to, for... some odd reason that no one could think of. In that case, take as many hours as you like._ "

" _But do please come no matter what!_ " Ira giggled. " _I do miss punching someone in the face, and I don't think Mr. Allen alone will do!_ _Ta-ta!_ "

The video then abruptly cut off, and Ira's face vanished from the screens.

The whole room was silent.

"No matter what," Sherloque said, breaking the silence, "Barry must be our priority. Even if we can catch Cicada, getting him out of there first is what matters."

"Which is why I'm going with you," Caitlin said firmly.

"Caitlin-" Cisco began.

"Cisco, please, don't try to stop me. You know I'm going anyway," she said firmly. "I need to at least try to save Barry, because if I don't, I will beat myself up for the rest of my life about how I could've done something."

Cisco sighed.

"I was gonna say that the replica cold gun is in the next room."

Caitlin's features calmed, and she nodded.

"You're gonna kick his ass, auntie," said Nora. "Did you see him on the video? He took a step back when you threatened him."

"And when he gets the two of us going at him together," Caitlin smiled, fist bumping Nora, "well... it won't be pretty."

"Suit up gang," Cisco said, speaking for everyone. "We're going to go do a little bug hunting for a Cicada. You too, Sherloque."

"Why?" he asked.

"Did you see all those computers?" Nora asked. "We may be able to gather some useful data on Cicada if there's anything on them."

Sherloque reluctantly agreed. "I don't like the feeling I'm getting from this..."

* * *

Ira aimlessly pranced around, looking at the stopwatch in his hands - 25:40 was the time that had counted down since the video was sent.

Cicada, meanwhile, chose to sharpen his dagger in front of Barry.

"You know you're not scaring me," Barry said.

"Good," Cicada growled. "I'm glad. I don't want you to fear the inevitable. Its a sign of maturity, you see - something I thought no metas were capable of anymore."

Barry chuckled dryly. "Its actually because I know any second that my friends are gonna bust through those doors, and they're gonna-"

Cicada stopped moving all together.

"Are... are you seriously thinking that?" he chuckled. "Boy... you really don't listen to me, do you? You've not been cherishing them more like how I told you. Even when I told you I know something you don't, the comment which, I actually put my heart into to try and make you somewhat better, just bounced off you like a piece of _JELLY!_ "

Cicada punched the ground in anger. "I can't believe it... the one time I try to help metas, they don't listen..."

Barry hung his head low...

In his heart, he knew Cicada was correct - when they had first met, he told him nearly those exact words. But he hadn't really listened. In his defense, a lot had gone down, but he knew that he was still somewhat right.

"Your so-called friends have no reason to want to rescue you," he growled. "If you had done something to try and prevent that... they'd be at those doors right now."

"Uh, boss!" Ira called out. "We just hit thirty minutes!"

Cicada turned around, and chuckled as he yanked his dagger up. "Showtime..."

And as if Cicada were on cue...

The doors were bashed open.

"CRAP!" Ira yelled. Cicada turned around, punched Barry in the face, and ran for the door.

A blast of ice met them halfway, and Cicada and Ira were tossed back.

"Thanks guys!" Barry called.

"Don't thank us yet, dad," Nora said, running in. "COME ON CICADA! SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT!"

Cicada jumped up, ready to tango with Nora...

But then fear entered into his eyes.

And as he locked eyes with Caitlin, he felt a panic like never before...

Because he had never faced an angry Dr. Snow before.

"Hello, Mr. bug brain," she said coldly. "We haven't met yet."

"And its for the best we don't speak," he growled.

"Too bad," Caitlin said. "My niece and I have a few words we'd like to tell you."

Nora and Caitlin then took turns bashing Cicada's brains in, throwing punches left and right as fast as possible. The two were doing so much damage that Caitlin took pity on Cicada, and threw down the cold gun to use her fists.

He wasn't much better off.

However...

He had a secret weapon waiting.

Cicada then yanked out a glove from his back pocket, and as quickly as he could, punched Nora and Caitlin in the stomach.

Sherloque, frightened by the loud punches, turned around from his hacking station, and was quickly subdued by Ira - Cisco had already been caught in the insane man's web.

Barry was now panicking - his daughter was on the ground, right next to his best friend...

He was so scared she was dead.

Cicada was evidently pissed. He grabbed the lightning dagger out of the ground with a mighty heave, and stomped over to Barry.

"Any last words, Flash?!" he yelled, getting ready to stab Barry.

Barry took a deep breath.

"Yeah."

He then looked at Cisco. "Cisco, you've been my best friend from the beginning. I've never had any blood siblings, but as of now... you're probably the closest I'll ever get. You've made me smile, laugh, cry - I can't think of anyone who's made me do all three at the same time either. I love you dude."

Then, he faced Sherloque. "You're worthy to be on this team. I may not live to see it, but I'm sure you're going to make a fantastic addition to the team. Carry on the Wells legacy for me."

Then, with a tear in his eye, he turned to Nora and Caitlin.

"Nora... Caitlin... this one is for both of you - I love you both. So much. So much more than you can ever imagine. I'm glad its me that gets this punishment and not you all; neither of you could do anything to deserve it. Nora, I'm sorry if I don't get to watch you grow up and blossom into the fantastic young woman I know you'll be... Just know that I love you more than I can ever say. And Caitlin... I love you so much. I know I haven't shown you any of the deserved recognition you've needed for the past two years... but just know that I regret not saying anything. And please - lead the team while I'm gone, okay? I love you both so much."

He couldn't bare to hear or look at Nora, who was bawling hysterically from her spot on the floor, too week to get up and fight Cicada. Caitlin had to turn away, using the strength she had left from the awful punch to turn her back.

Barry then shut his eyes, and prepared for Cicada to run the dagger right through him...

But instead...

A blast of ice interrupted his cry of war.

And as Barry opened his eyes...

Killer Frost was standing up, bold and ready to fight.

"Oh my, how I've missed this," she smirked.

Nora gasped in amazement at Caitlin. "Its her... Frosty!"

"Hmm... I like that name," Frost smirked. Then, her attention turned to Cicada, who was growling from the ice blow to his chest. "Just so you know, you're lucky that I showed up just now."

"Why is that?" Cicada coughed.

"Because if Caity was here, she'd be kicking your ass so much more than I ever could," Frost smirked.

She then shot another ice blast at Cicada, which tossed him to the other corner of the room.

She then walked back over to Nora, and helped her get up. "You okay hun?"

"Yeah," Nora said. "Still a bit hurt, but I can run it off..."

"Okay, go help your dad," she said. "I'll deal with the big bad monster. Okay?"

"Sounds great," Nora said, running over to where Barry was being held down.

Cisco had now beaten Ira down, and Sherloque was making quick work of the files on the computer.

Meanwhile, Frost had to let some anger out. It was not fun being quiet for so long.

However, before she could kick Cicada's ass, he had fled out the window at the top.

"DAMMIT!" she screamed.

"I've got Ira!" Cisco said.

"All files downloaded!" said Sherloque.

Nora, however, was just hugging her dad...

And seeing this, Frost disappeared, and Caitlin gasped as she returned to her body...

Seconds later, she was joined in the hug with Barry and Nora.

All three of them were crying - but they were happy tears.

The little family was so happy to be back together again.

* * *

Barry now laid down on one of the beds in the lab, just thinking to himself about how close he had come to dying...

He also had Caitlin and Nora laying on either side of him, hugging him with one arm.

"Did you mean it?" Caitlin said. "What you... said about me?"

Barry smiled weakly. "Of course I did Cait. I've missed you so much - I don't know how I've made it without you for so long. Cait, you're my rock; my source of strength. There is no Flash without Caitlin Snow - I was just so stupid to ignore it, and I ignored you...and I don't even deserve to ask you this, but... would you like to go for lunch tomorrow? Just to... catch up?"

Caitlin lightly giggled.

"Mister, if you mean you and I just hittin' the town with Cisco like old times, then yes. Of course. And maybe in the night..." she said, "we can catch up by the moonlight."

Barry smiled. "I'd absolutely love that."

Nora sighed happily from Barry's other shoulder. "I love that you guys have finally decided to catch up..."

"We are too," they both said.

"And hey, Nora, why don't you tag along tomorrow?" said Barry. "I-If Caitlin is-"

"I was just about to say that we are not leaving this precious thing alone," Caitlin smiled, squeezing Nora's cheek.

Nora giggled, and smiled widely. "Tomorrow sounds so schway!" she said happily, before yawning. "Well... I'll let you guys have this bed. I'll go sleep in another one."

"There's no need to leave," Caitlin said. "I actually think a family cuddle is just what the doctor ordered after today."

"Oh, what the heck," Nora smiled. "Scooch."

Barry scooted over, allowed Caitlin to be in the middle, and Nora climbed back in and hugged Caitlin.

"So, how did you get Frost to come back?" asked Barry, looking down at Caitlin.

"She just... sort of popped out," said Caitlin. "I think she's become more active... when DeVoe got rid of her, I now know that he hadn't used Melting Point's powers."

"Who did he use the powers of then?" asked Nora.

The doctor was about to explain what she thought, but yawned loudly, interrupting her thought process.

"I think we should get some sleep," said Barry. "We can talk about it tomorrow."

"Agreed," Nora said. "Good night dad... Good night mom. I love you both."

"We love you too, sweetie," said Caitlin.

"Get some rest, kiddo," Barry said.

After Nora shut her eyes, Caitlin softly pecked Barry's lips. "And good night to you too mister."

"Goodnight, my queen," Barry smiled.

"Gross," Nora whispered, giggling, and the three shared a small laugh before they all fell asleep in the space of a minute, just resting their weary eyes...

It was the best way they could've ended their day.

* * *

 **Another thing about the most recent ep:** **my only complaint would be that it didn't end when Caitlin and Frost reunited. That would've been a perfect end instead of the... actual last scene. I'm sorry but last time I checked it took more than one episode to fix literally everything-I'm so sorry, my apologies. I'm gonna try not to be negative at all.**

 **So guys... is that the end of Nora Week 2018?**

 **Nope! It certainly is not! I've got two ideas I'd like to share with y'all! (as always, if you have any ideas/stories that you've wrote of your own, please tell me! :D)**

 **1\. I might be interested in continuing this fic in particular. It would mainly detail my idea about how the team would chase Cicada down and have Frost show up a lot, but I'm not too sure I can do it yet. I wanna make sure you guys are okay with what I do first. :)**

 **2\. This is the one I'm really excited for - I've got a story that will be coming in the beginning of December - "Its Christmas, Nora!", which is a series of fics about Nora's first Christmas with Barry, Caitlin, Cisco, and Sherloque! :D**

 **So guys... this A/N has gone on long enough - I'm going to be posting another VERY fluffy one shot tomorrow to try and make up for any hurt I caused tonight. XD See you guys then!**


End file.
